Episode 10
Episode 10 is the first episode of Arc 4. It's preceded by Episode 9 and followed by Episode 11. This is Lee Funk's new favorite Episode (Episode 5 was her previous). This Episode is said to be mainly mazes to collect potion ingredients and potions. Starting Episode 10, Suzy-Sue's shop opens up. There the MC is able to buy Potions, Potion Ingredients, Plants and Pets. The MC is able to sell Potions and Potion Ingredients. There is also a change to the morning menu "Outfits" menu where the MC can now pick Casual Outfits (for the weekend). Other options are locked for now. Scene 1 The MC joins Suzy-Sue Lockin, Justin Vandorp, Parker Mount and either Victoria Soo or Riley Soo (The Sibling) in the main room. There's something strange, as the best friend - along with most of the school, is unaround. The MC has weekend detention, Lucas Aristotle comes to pick the MC up for detention. (He references Episode 6 as the MC seems to always get out of detention). Lucas takes the MC to Soren Bacon, a ex-guard for the Ruminate Prison. Scene 2 After a brief conversation, Soren leaves the MC. The MC then has to complete a maze. This maze has three secret areas. Secret Area One : A Scene with a Necromancer's Stone. Option to steal it. This will unlock extra scenes in the future. Secret Area Two : A Scene with Kreios, a former Red Cape of the Talons. This will unlock extra scenes in the future. Secret Area Three : A Sewer System with K.O. Potions and a life time supply of Lightning Bugs. The K.O. Potions can be used to defeat the zombies within the prison. There are two (and a half) battles in this maze. While the second is a random character, the other is a zombied Ezra Epicurus from Episode 2. This hints that Shayma killed her. Solimancers can learn more about Khagi Essa, a character that has not been seen since Episode 5. Scene 3 Now out of the 'maze' the MC is in Assunta's office and finds a photo including Soren, Lucas, Ifemelu, Assunta and an unknown male. The MC keeps this photo. Scene 4 Penelope prepares for her date with Simon Voltaire, talking to her cat a bit. Simon picks her up. Scene 5 While leaving the prison, Soren and the MC come underattack by a prisoner. The screen goes black when the prisoner blasts Soren with magic. Scene 6 Simon and Penelope admire Galileo School of Magic scenery before Simon leaves to 'go check on the date preparations'. However, he goes to the teacher dorm. Penelope follows him, and Simon distracts her. The duo leave as members of the Dracomancer Rebellion finish tie-ing up the teachers. Scene 7 Now back at the prison, Soren is okay not damaged due to him being the Cosimera of Air - which the MC puts together based on his past remarks and lack of damage. Wanting to convince Soren to help the MC, they explain what they know so far about the Dracomancer Rebellion. Category:Episode 10 Category:Solimancer